I fell For The New Guy In School (Frerard)
by cas.MCRsavedmylife
Summary: Gerard is the new boy in school, and Frank falls for him, as soon as he walks into history.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys here is my first story, I hope you like it!**

Ahh another stupid day of school, I turned my alarm off and heard my mum shouting. "FRANK IERO if you don't get up now I will come in there and throw water all over you!" Reluctantly I slowly walked to the shower and had a quick shower, before throwing on some old black skinnies and my favourite Iron maiden tee, and some black converse. After applying some eyeliner, I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs. After a quick coffee, I left. I shoved my headphones in my ears, blaring Phantom of the Opera on full volume. This helped drown out the yells from idiots on my street. Some fag at school overheard me telling my mate, Elena that I was gay. She took it really well, and wasn't fussed, but he spread it around school. Now I always get called, emo, and emo faggot, and stuff like that... Life is a bitch. I got to school, and got my books from my locker and shoved them in my bag. "FRANK!" I turned around to see to see Elena running towards me, before she gave me a massive hug.

"Hey Elena"

"Did you hear there's a two new guys starting yeah, Gerard, and his brother called Mikey"

"Cool"

The bell rang so I headed off to history, I don't mind history it's interesting, but my teachers voice is hell, it's so boring and always has the same pitch, it can put anyone to sleep. I took my seat in the back of the class, took out my things and started drawing on my paper. 10 minutes later a knock on the door awoken me from my daydream. Suddenly time seemed to stop. A guy walked in, his black hair fell in front of his perfect face, his eyes drew me in. He was wearing a misfits tee and black skinnies, he looked amazing. He handed a note to the teacher, who announced his name was Gerard, and he was new. 'Oh so that is Gerard' I thought to myself. The teacher pointed to the empty chair next to me. My palms felt sweaty and my pulse rocketed. He was going to sit next to me... He was so perfect, and I was falling for him. WAIT what was I thinking, he's obviously straight, and would never like someone like me. He said hey to me before he sat down, I managed to say hi back, but my voice cracked. He laughed under his breath, and I felt my face turn red. "haha don't worry, hey I'm Gerard"

"hey I'm Frank, how come you moved to this shit hole of a school?"

"Bullied at my last one, so we moved house and school"

"Oh"

"Yeah, I don't want to talk about it... I moved here with my brother Mikey though so its okay"

"Cool, I don't have any siblings"

"Do you know what work we are doing?"

"No haha"

Later in the class we found out we Had been paired up to do a project, great, if I can't keep my cool around him for one lesson how will it be if we're alone! "Hey did you want to come to mine tonight to do the project?" Gerard asked, I didn't know what to say! I wanted to go to Gerard's, but I now have a massive crush on him! What if I say something stupid... but I agreed anyways. "Meet outside the main gate after school?" I asked. "Yeah sure" Gerard replied, giving me a wink before he walked to his next lesson. I felt my face go red again, as I walked to my art lesson.

I walked to the canteen to meet my mates, I saw Elena sitting with our usual mates, Dan, Lily, James, and Lizzie, And someone else I don't know. "Hey Frank this is Mikey" Elena introduced me. "Hey Mikey, I'm Frank" "Hey" he replied. Then, Gerard sat down next to him, I felt my face redden again, I have never liked someone as much as I like Gerard. He was just so perfect

"Hey Frank this is my brother Gerard" Mikey said

"We met in History, oh and Mikey he's gonna come back to ours later we got a project to work on" Gerard said

"Okay" Mikey said.

I felt my mates eyes stare at me, they obviously knew something was up. After about 2 minutes awkward silence, Lizzie spoke up "Hey guys did you all want to come to mine tomorrow and all stay over? Schools cancelled that day and the day after, some sort of teacher training or something. You to Gerard and Mikey" We all agreed except Mikey, he said that he couldn't he had plans already with some of his old mates. However, Gerard said he could come, I was happy, but scared, I want to tell him how perfect he was, but I can't, he wouldn't feel the same.

The bell went, and I slowly walked to the worst lesson, Maths. As soon as the bell went I practically ran out of class to meet Gerard, I was so excited to spend more time with him! I saw him leaning against a wall, with one foot up. Damn he looked so sexy standing there. He saw me and smiled. "Hey Frank ready to go? We have to walk though I hope it's okay"

"Yeah its fine I don't mind walking, lead the way!"

We walked for about 20 minutes before we got to his house, we just talked about music and bands. I felt like I had known him for years, I felt happy, for the first time in ages.

We walked downstairs to his room. It was awesome, it was in the basement, and had loads of band posters up! He sat on the bed and beckoned me to sit with him. We started talking about the project, but got distracted talking about music, I stared into his eyes, the whole time, they were beautiful. Before we knew it, it was 10pm!

"Sorry Gerard I got to go home" I was upset to leave, but I knew I had to.

"it's okay, hey I will see you at Lizzie's tomorrow, did you want to meet here, so we can walk together, I don't know where her house is"

"Yeah sure meet you here at 1?"

"Thanks Frank see you there"

I left, I need to tell Gerard how much I like him, I just want to know what he thinks of me.

**Sorry if this chapters bad, it's my first one, there will be more please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, here's chapter two! I hope you like it! **

**:D**

* * *

I got home, and walked straight into my room, and collapsed on my bed. My mind was spinning. I don't know what to do, should I tell Gerard that I am in love with him? Or just leave it. I don't know, I just don't know. I took off my tee, and skinnies, and went to sleep. I woke up, and it was 11, thank god I didn't oversleep, I did not want to keep Gerard waiting! I had a quick shower, stuffed a black tee, and some boxers, into a bag. Put on my Misfits tee, and black skinnies, with my old faithful converse. I went downstairs, had a coffee and pizza, before going back to my room to fix myself up before I left. My hair is black with short blonde bits on each side, and the middle is black, that goes down the side of my face. I fixed it up, put my silver lip ring in, and put some eyeliner on, with some red eye shadow. Then I left. I put my headphones in blaring Bloodfeast by Misfits on full volume as I walked to Gerard's. Even though it takes 20 minutes, I was so excited to see him, it only took 10. I knocked on the door, and Mikey answered.

"Hey Frank, here for Gerard?" Mikey asked,

"Yeah, is he in his room?"

Mikey nodded and I headed to Gerard's room. I knocked, and entered, and realised I should have waited before I just entered. Gerard was standing there in a plain black tee, and boxers, I felt myself get a hard on. He then turned round, and I stuttered out an apology.

"Dude don't worry, I couldn't find my skinnies" he said pulling on a pair of black skinnies. He then looked at me and must have noticed my hard on. He smiled and said "Am I that pretty Frank" He winked, walked over and kissed me on the cheek...

HE KISSED ME ON THE CHEEK! I blanked out, I smiled and turned towards Gerard, he was putting on eyeliner. I just stood there is shock, I don't know what this means... does he like me?! I was pulled out of my daydream, by Gerard tapping me on the shoulder. "Ready to go, boner boy?" He asked smirking to himself. "Shut up, Gerard" I laughed going red.

We walked upstairs and said bye to Mikey, and left.

We started walking, in an awkward silence, until someone shouted 'FAGGOT' at me. I just kept my head down, as I usually do, until Gerard shouted back "Oi, fuck off you bastard get a life" as the guy walked into his house. "Gerard why did you say that?" I asked

"Cos no one should treat you like that Frankie" Gerard replied. Wow, he called me Frankie, a nickname, I smiled.

"Hey Frankie can I ask you something" Gerard asked sounding serious.

"Yeah sure Gee" I replied, I can't believe I called him Gee, I hope that's okay with him.

"Umm... Frankie, are you gay?"

I didn't know what to say, I obviously wanted to tell him, I just sort of stood there for a good 5 minutes, before I stuttered out "yeah I am" and turned bright red.

"Don't be embarrassed, that was the reason I got bullied at my last school, every found out, well I am also gay" Gerard almost whispered to me.

I just sort of stood there, I didn't know what to do or say, I was full of mixed emotions, I was shocked he was gay, but in a good way! Maybe I have a chance with him!

"Frank? Frankie?"

"What sorry I was just shocked I assumed you where straight" I awkwardly replied

"It's okay, so do you like anyone?" Gerard asked me

"Yeah... do you?" I said practically whispered, blushing again, I always seem to blush around him.

"Yeah" Gerard said, smiling.

What does that mean? Does he like me? Before I could ask any more questions, we arrived at Lizzie's house.

"Hey Frank, oh and Gerard, sorry I didn't think you would come together" Lizzie said, standing at the door.

"Yeah he didn't know where you lived so we met at his house" I replied

"Ah okay, yeah I forgot to tell you where I lived! Come in guys everyone else is here."

We followed her into the living room, all I could think about is how Gerard told me he was gay. But he likes someone. But he smiled, maybe it's me. Who am I kidding he couldn't like me. We walked into the living room to find everyone sitting on the floor in a circle.

"Whats going on in here then?" I said laughing as I walked in.

"Where all playing truth or dare silly! Come on you two!" Lizzie ecstatically replied almost running to the others. Gerard and me turn to each other and let out a quick laugh, before we took out places in the circle. Lizzie got out an empty wine bottle from behind her and placed it in the centre, and it landed on Dan.

"Okay okay... Truth" Dan said laughing.

"Okay I got one, do you fancy anyone, and if so who?" Lizzie asked, staring at him, he suddenly went bright red, and stuttered, out, 'Yeah, umm I actually fancy Lily...' He said turning redder by the second. Lily looked up at him and went red, she winked and smiled at him, and we all just sort of was shocked, maybe they like each other, we were all thinking the same thing, I could tell. Elena reached in and spun the bottle again, and it landed on Gerard!

"Okay Gerard truth or dare?" Elena said, I could tell she had a question in mind already.

"...Truth..." Gerard said laughing.

"Are you gay? Don't worry if you are we won't tell if you don't want people to know." Elena, said, I looked up, and stared at Gerard, even though I knew the answer, I wanted to hear him say it again.

"Umm I'm gay, I got bullied about it so much at my last school, that I would only come out now, if I was going out with someone, so it would be manageable..." He then looked directly at me! I smiled and looked at my legs, I felt myself again going red. I could tell everyone was silently thinking the same thing. They all knew I was gay, I told Elena, first but then I told all of them, I trust them. I reached in and spun the bottle, trying to stop the awkward silence, and again it landed on Gerard, I felt my pulse increase, I looked at him...

"Truth again I suppose..." Gerard said, I knew he knew what he would be asked.

"Who do you fancy?" Lizzie said, she was laughing at the same time. It was so serious in the room, it was insane. Gerard breathed out slowly, before he said in a whisper that was just audible.

"Frank..."

I didn't know what to do, I just kind of sat there...

Gerard just leaned in and spun the bottle, he looked really upset. No one said anything. Then it landed on me! I just sort of blurted out, "Truth!"

"Frank who do you fancy?" Elena asked, I could tell she knew I would want to be asked that, but I was shocked that it actually came to this, Gerard said he like me, and I was about to tell him I liked him back, I cannot believe this is playing out like it would in my head.

I turned to Gerard, looked him straight in his beautiful eyes, and said

"You Gerard"

We just stared into each other's eyes, I noticed everyone else leave, but I was too captivated in Gerard's eyes to care, I guess they knew I wanted to talk to him alone.

"Frank?" Gerard asked, staring into my eyes

"Yeah Gerard?"

"Umm... I was like wondering if you... want to be...erm...My boy..."

I cut him off, I kissed him, and he kissed me back, it was an explosion of sparks, it felt amazing, like people in films said it would, I never thought it could be that amazing.

"Friend..." Gerard finished he was smiling.

"Yes, of course gorgeous" I kissed him again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just quickly, if you have read the other chapters before this one was published. I changed one of the characters names (it has now been changed in all of the chapters) Susan is now called Lily, as I felt it was better.**

We stared into each other's eyes, for what seemed like forever, nothing had ever compared to how happy I was just sitting with him. I leaned in and kissed him again, longer this time, it was amazing, and I felt like I could take on anything. I suddenly felt like I was being watched. I turned around to see my friends, standing in the doorway to the kitchen drinking coffee. They started to laugh. I pulled my lips away from Gerard's and turned to my mates standing in the doorway.

"Welcome back, Frank, Gerard." Said James, with a nod.

"Wait Frank, Gerard...I GOT IT! Okay your now Frerard!" Elena squealed.

"Haha, Elena, how long you been thinking of that then?" I said back, laughing at the same time.

"Well only since we left the room, so 10 minutes... Oh shut up Frank!"

"So are you two gonna go public? You are gonna get bullied though guys." Dan said looking a bit concerned.

I turned to Gerard, and said to him as well as everyone else "I don't know I want to, but Gerard, you're not getting bullied, I already am, and they can take their best shot, cos they can't do worse than they already have done." I said looking at the floor, I never told Gerard the extent of my bullying, and I do not know if I want him to know the shit that has happened.

"Hey, Frankie, let's talk later, okay, I need to tell you some stuff about me." Gee said looking down.

"Okay Gee" I said and gave him a quick kiss to make him cheer up a bit. "So now what" I said to Elena desperate to make the mood lighter in here, as the mood drastically darkened around the topic of bullying.

"Let's watch a film, either, The Nightmare Before Christmas, or Ace Ventura Pet Detective or Inception." Elena called from the DVD shelf.

"Nightmare Before Christmas, hands down, Ace Venture is funny, but I love Nightmare Before Christmas!" I said.

"Oh my god, same!" Gee said as well, moving closer to me again. Kissing me on the cheek.

We all agreed and went to the TV room and I snuggled up to Gerard, and he put his arm around me, I felt so happy, it was amazing. We watched the film and it was 2 am when it finished. All the others went upstairs to sleep, and left me and Gee downstairs, I kind of guess they knew we wanted to talk alone.

"Sooo, um, what did you want to talk about Gee?" I said trying not to sound to scared or nervous.

"Frankie, I want to tell everyone at school, I don't want us to hide, I want to walk through school, holding hands, and not give a shit, but I did get bullied very bad, like I just kept breaking down, and I even tried to harm myself, and that's what I am scared of happening again..." Gee said, looking upset.

"Gee, oh my god, you have to know that I am always here for you! I hope that you never feel that way again, I want to tell people, but we have to be prepared, and I already get bullied, and beat-up and shit, but fucking hell, they can take their best shot, I don't care as long as I have you Gee. No one can hurt you at school, unless they want to take me on as well, and you have your brother as well. Gee if you ever try and hurt yourself, I will be right there next to you and I will help you. You are never alone now you have me, ever. I promise." I said staring in to his eyes, I want him to know how much I care for him.

"Wow thanks Frankie, okay, I want to tell people, it will be okay, I have you! If anyone tries to hurt, I WILL be there, and so will Mikey. I won't hurt myself anymore, and thank you so much, no one can hurt us when we're together." Gee said looking back into my eyes.

"Your right not a single person can hurt us now we are together, and okay we will tell people. Let them take their best shot, I have you." I said looking at Gee, he's just so perfect I actually love him, I have never loved someone like this before.

"Gee" I said looking at him

"Yes Frankie,"

"I love you"

"I love you too." He said with the biggest smile on his face

I leaned in and kissed him I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around my waist, pushing me down climbing on top of me, our lips never left each other's. I put my hands in his back pockets, as he played with my hair, I felt myself get hard, and I felt him get hard as well.

"Fuck Frankie we can't do anything here"

"I know Gee, hey, this weekend did you want to come to mine this weekend my parents are out, they have this art gallery thing in London to go to, we will have the whole house just to us..." I said with a devilish grin while biting my lip, as I stroked his chest.

"Fuck Frankie you know me, of course I will come I can't fucking wait." He said grinning back, giving me one more passionate kiss back before he got up off me.

I just lay there, a million thoughts going through my head, I was in total bliss.

"Hey Frankie you gonna get up?"

"Haha no I need a minute, if I get up I may faint." I replied still smiling.

"Yeah I need a minute to" Gee replied as he lay down next to me, I turned towards him, and he faced me as well, we just lay there staring at each other. Gee is so perfect I cannot believe he's mine. I just want to go to the top of a hill, and scream that he is mine. We ended up falling asleep, which wasn't very comfortable as it was just the floor.

"Morning guys, how come you're on the floor?" Elena said strolling into the living room.

"Wha? Oh we must have fell asleep! Gee wake up dude we fell asleep!" I said shaking Gee.

"What? Oh Haha, I can't believe we fell asleep, fuck sake my back hurts!" He said waking up.

"ha-ha same, morning guys" everyone started coming downstairs, staring at us, wanted an explanation.

"Before you ask, no we didn't fuck, or anything like that, we just talked and fell asleep." Gee spoke up.

"Good dude, otherwise a bit weird on the floor of your mates house." Dan said he had his arm around Lily.

"Are you guys like together now?" I asked

"Yeah we are!" Lily said kissing Dan on the cheek.

"Aww cute, you guys look good together," Gee said coming closer to me.

"Haha so do you guys!" Lily said back.

"Right coffee anyone?" I said getting up

"Fuck yeah!" Gee replied and soon we were all in her kitchen making coffee and breakfast.

"So what did you guys want to do today, Film? Shopping? Bowling?" Elena said.

"I would say film but there aren't any good ones on, so bowling I suppose." James said

"Yeah sounds good" Said Lizzie.

We all agreed to be ready to go in half an hour to go bowling then out for dinner.

I ran upstairs to get the shower first, had a quick shower, dried my hair, threw on my black skinnies, and my black tee and my converse, put some rough eyeliner on, and headed downstairs, and I was surprised to find I was the first one ready! I made another coffee and sat myself down in the living room, on their massive black sofa that was insanely comfortable, and waited for the others to be ready.

I heard someone come downstairs, and I look up to find Gee walking towards me. He looked absolutely amazing walking towards me, he was wearing black skinnies, a skull and cross bones black tee and black converse. His hair fell perfectly around his face, and before I knew It he was sitting next to me.

"Frankie?" He clicked his fingers in my face because I was so transfixed with the image of Gee in my head.

"Wha? Oh hey Gee, sorry I was just thinking of you, you look gorgeous today." I said before full on kissing him, wrapping my arms around him.

"Whoa, someone's happy to see me, hey Frankie?" He said smiling at me.

"You have no idea how much I want you, sexy motherfucker!" I said before returning my lips to his.

"Calm down Frankie, wait for this weekend." He said slyly before he gave me a quick kiss, and

"Fucking tease..." I said laughing,

"Cheer up Frankie, we will be together this weekend and nothing can stop us." He said

Everyone started to come downstairs, surprised we got ready so quickly, and we set off.

We booked our lane, after having a weird look from the receptionist as Gee's arm was around me, I would put my arm around him but as I am smaller than him it would look weird. We just ignored the strange looks, took the shoes, and went to our ally.

"Ready guys cos I am going to kick your ass!" I said

"I'd like to see you try!" Lizzie said back playfully slapping my arm.

We typed are names in, and I was first up.

"Let the games begin!" I said, I picked my ball, and took my first shot.

"Oh yeah strike motherfuckers!" I said as I jumped up in the air!

"Go Frankie!" Gee said before kissing me passionately making people shake their heads before he took his go.

The scores where very tight the whole way through, and me and Gee where tied in the lead. We were on out last shots, and it got tense, a bit too tense for a simple game of bowling, but we were having so much fun, that it became serious.

Gee took his goes and got a spare. I needed a strike to win. I took my go, and I didn't get a strike or even a spare. Gee won. I ran over and congratulated him with a massive hug and kiss. We left the bowling alley and went to dinner.

"Can we please go to Yo! Sushi?" I begged at the others.

"You like sushi?" Gee asked.

"I could eat my body weight in sushi Gee, it's the best thing ever!" I said jumping up and down whilst walking backwards. People must think I am an absolute nutter.

We all agreed to go for me, and it was amazing it's so nice just to go out with friends, and not have a care in the world, plus I was with Gee nothing could bring me down. Except maybe the fact I have to go to school tomorrow, and I have to go home later, but I am determined not to focus on that and just have an amazing time with my mates.

"I don't want to go home, so let's do something else!" Gee said, he seemed to be able to read my mind because I was thinking the same thing.

"Um okay, wanna catch a film? That should kill some time?" Lizzie asked, we all agreed and headed to the cinema. We just picked a random film that just looked the most watchable, and took our seats. I held Gee's hand and we actually ended up kissing for most of it. It was an actually okay film. It was 7:00 by the time we left it was already dark. We all had to go home. We went back to Elena's to get our stuff. Said goodbye to everyone else, and me and Gee walked home together and we stopped outside my house as I kissed Gee and held him for a while.

"I am gonna miss you Frankie, but hey I can come to yours in the morning and we can walk together?" Gee said whilst still holding me.

"Okay Gee, love you"

"Love you to Frankie, Bye"

We let go of each other and I walked inside. I missed him already. I was so tired, that I just went upstairs stripped down into my boxers, went had a shower and got ready to sleep, walked over to my bed and collapsed. I lay there thinking of Gee for a while before I fell asleep.

**Hope you guys liked it! More to come! **


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up, to the usual sound of my mum shouting to wake me up. I jumped out of bed, which I have never done before, I was just so excited to see Gee! I put on my Metallica tee, slightly ripped black skinnies, converse and black hoodie. Stuffed my books in my black messenger bag, put some eyeliner on, fixed my messy hair and I went downstairs and got some coffee. I then lay on my bed and waited for Gee, blasting music from my speakers.

10 minutes later, my mum called up that Gee was here. I realised my parents didn't know about Gee, I told them I was gay, the same day I told Elena. They are cool with it, they just said 'Good for you, I don't mind, as long as your happy, I couldn't care less I love you for you whoever you are, but you have to be safe!' but they don't know about Gee. I am going to tell them today. I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in" I called

"Hey baby" Gee said opening the door and practically launching himself onto me, forcing me back down, full on kissing me continuously.

"Whoa someone missed me!" I said laughing.

"I sure did, and hey can I ask you a question" He said sitting next to me.

"Yeah sure Gee."

"Do your parents know about me? Or the fact that your gay?"

"Yeah they know I am gay and where so cool with it, and I am going to tell them about you today. Do your parents know that you're gay gee?" I asked

"Yeah they do, and there cool with it, and I told them about you yesterday, they are now desperate to meet you, they noticed I was so happy and asked why, they are happy I found someone that makes me happy. I spent like 2 hours going on and on about you..." He said going red.

"Aww babe, that's so sweet! I love you!"I said kissing him.

"Love you to, ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah sure let me grab my bag" I stood up and grabbed it, and we headed downstairs to tell my mum as my dad was at work so I would tell him later. We walked downstairs and I called my mum over.

"Yes Frank?" She said whilst walking over to us, we were holding hands so she looked inquisitive.

"What's up?" she continued to ask.

"Well... Gee's my boyfriend!" I said smiling as I said it, I loved saying that he's my boyfriend!

"Aww, you guys look so cute together!" She said!

"He's amazing and makes me so happy." I said starting at Gee,

"Aww Frankie!" Gee said before giving me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Aww, well as long as you guys are safe, I don't mind at all!" She gave Gee and me a hug and we left for school.

"Gee I am scared..." I said to him, the nerves coming through in my voice.

"Is it about people at school?" he said again practically reading my mind.

"Yeah, I am scared but I want to be with you like together during school!" I said

"It will be okay Frankie, I won't let anyone hurt you!" He said reassuring me.

"Thanks I needed that!" I said back, we were coming closer to school and I was scared, but I am calming down with Gee's arm around me. We walked into school and to our usual hang out place, the corner booth in the canteen. Dan, lily, Mikey, Lizzie and Elena where there.

"Guy guys," I said sitting down with Gee. We all chatted about the two days we spent together.

"What did you do when you guys went upstairs after the film?" I asked

"We just talked for about half an hour, I asked Lily out, and yeah you didn't miss much." Dan said laughing.

"So that's when you guys got together, ha-ha." I replied putting my knees up, leaning on Gee.

"Yeah" Dan said then leaned in and kissed Lily on the lips and pulled away both blushing bright red.

We chatted up until the bell went, and I reluctantly got up. I walked with Gee to our lessons. School has unfortunately begun...

Oh come on one more minute... please...now? *_Bell rings*_ Finally! I got up and gathered my things ready to leave hell again and go somewhere with Gee. I hated not having lessons with him but I can't change that... I tried... I walked out of school and saw Gee over there with his leg up on the wall, just like when I was going to go to his house that day, I smiled at myself remembering that day. Wow it's only been a few days, how did I fall in love so quickly? I thought that only happened in books and films when reality won't fuck it up. It seems like years since I met Gee.

"Hey Frankie did you want to do something now? My parents are out and so is Mikey he's gone to the library or something I wasn't really listening, so did you want to come to mine?" He said smiling, damn I love his smile!

"Fuck yeah!" I said grabbing his hand and kissing him before we walked slowly hand in hand to his house, I felt like I was dreaming I have never been this happy in years. We got to his house and walked inside. I sat down with him on the sofa and he put his arms around me if I could I would stay in his arms forever.

"Did you want to watch a film baby? Or what did you want to play I have loads of video games also?" Gee asked me kissing me on the cheek.

"I was thinking about crash bandicoot I use to love it when I was younger until I shattered it by throwing it at a wall when I was younger." I said smiling

Gee laughed and nodded. He got and up kissed me and walked over to a cupboard and set it up. Be tossed me a controller and sat back next to me, and we played for hours, it was amazing. We didn't have to be all over each other and it was one of the best moments in my life. It was ruined by my mum calling me to come home for dinner.

"Hey Gee?"

"Yeah Frankie?"

"I gotta go home... sorry" I must of had a very downhearted look on my face because he leaned in and kissed me and just hugged me for about 5 minutes.

"Hey baby it's okay don't worry hey I will call you tonight and we can talk for as long as you want, I promise. Text me when you can talk and I will call you." Gee said

"Really?"

"Yeah, look I will call you okay, bye Frankie."

I got up and kissed him before leaving and putting my headphones in and blasting misfits on full volume. I missed him, I didn't feel like myself without him. I just wanted to talk to him again.

**Sorry this took me so long! I will update more I promise! I hope you liked it! And also sorry its shorter than the others!**


	5. Chapter 5 (Graphic sexual Content)

I walked into my house to find my mum cooking in the kitchen I walked in to see her.

"Hey Frank you okay?" She asked,

I just shrugged my shoulders and put my arms out to hug her.

"Aww Frankie you okay?" She asked. Frankie... Gee called me Frankie.

"I miss Gee" I said

"Aww, you know he can come round tonight as long as you both go to school on time." She said, my whole face lit up,

"Really? He can stay round tonight?

"Yeah he can as long as you to keep the noise down and are safe you know..." her voice trailed off trying not to laugh.

"Thank you! And mum I'm 17 not an idiot!"

"Look after dinner I am going to the shops did you want me to pick you up... the um... stuff?"

"Awkward... but yeah thanks..." This was a very awkward conversation...

"Okay, anyways would you set the table dinners nearly ready." She said, I nodded and set the table.

"Hey mum I am just gonna phone Gee"

"Okay!"

I walked downstairs to my room (I love it, it's in the basement!) grabbed my phone and called Gee.

"Hey Gee!"

"Hey Frankie I miss you it's so boring here! AND my mum and dad are going for a business trip for a week during the week break, and there taking Mikey because he misses his friends so..."

"Hey come here for a week!"

"Really?"

"YEAH!"

"Haha okay Frankie thanks! I miss you now though!" Gee said

"That's why I called my mum said you can stay round tonight! And she said if we needed anything,"

"Woah haha awkward!"

"I know I was like yeah... it was awkward but yeah..."

"It's a good thing you said yes I don't think I could be in the same room as you and not want to do something." Gee said whispering

"Fucking tease, okay come over in an hour?"

"See you then Frankie, Love you"

"Love you to, bye Gee."

I hung up and ran upstairs.

"FRANK DINNER!" mum screamed from the kitchen

"Jeese mum I'm right here!"

"haha sorry Frank I didn't see you there."

"Gees mum and Dad are going to new York on a business trip and are taking Mikey so he can see his friends can Gee stay here for the week please?"

"Of course he can Frankie! Now come sit down for dinner."

I ate dinner whilst keeping one eye on my watch. I sat on the sofa watching tv but watching the clock more Half an hour to go, 15 minutes to go. 10 minutes to go. Hurry up!

"You know Frank watching the clock won't make it go faster" My mum said as she sat next to me

"I am just waiting for Gee he should be here soon."

"Frank do you love Gee?"

"With all of my heart"

"Aww well here he is now, the love of your life." She said looking out the window, I shot round and saw Gee walking up to my house with his headphones on and his head bowed down. He lifted his head up to see me, he smiled and ran to the door, I beat him to it and opened it before getting pushed into a hug by Gee.

"Aww Hi Gerard"

"Hi Miss Iero"

"Please call me Linda, Gerard"

"Sorry"

"Its fine, I am going to go to the shop to get some things I need and your guy's, erm, stuff. Be back in no more than an hour."

"Okay bye mum"

As soon as my mum left Gerard pressed his lips to mine throwing us to the floor hands all over one another.

"Sorry I just was thinking of you the whole way here" He said blushing before he stood up and helped me up. I just hugged him for ages I loved just being in his arms, "hey did you want to watch some TV before my mum came back." I asked

"Okay"

"Oh by the way you know how I asked you to come round this weekend? Well since you're staying for the week after just pack a bag for this weekend and the next week." I said smiling

"Yeah okay!" he said smiling

We watched TV until my mum came back.

"Hey you two."

"Hey mum"

"yeah here's your stuff" she said before tossing a plastic bag by the stairs to my room.

I started laughing into Gees shoulder who was also laughing.

"Want to go to my room" I asked.

"Yeah" He said grinning. I took his hand and picked up the plastic bag, yelled thanks mum before I walked into my room with Gee.

"Well how awkward was that!" Gee said taking the bag from me and sitting on my bed, I joined him and he tipped the bag upside down to see what my mum had bought us.

"This is so weird your mum got this, right" Gee said laughing

"we got some, condoms and lube, haha right." I said

"OMG FRANKIE DID YOU SEE THE FLAVOUR?!" he exclaimed picking up the condoms, "SKITTLES!"

"No way!" I took it from him and laughed, "Wow I didn't know these existed!"

"This is getting weirder by the second..."

"I know haha"

I leaned in and kissed him slowly, slowly deepening the kiss, I let my tongue slide in his mouth as our tongues fought for dominance, everything became very serious. I pushed him back on the bed sitting on his hips he pulled my t-shirt off, I leaned back in and kissed him again, taking his tee off at the same time, I ran my hands over his chest. He broke the kiss and spun me round so he was on top, he started grinding against my crotch. I started to get even harder, my dick was pressing against my jeans. Gee started sucking on my neck.

"Hey Gee"

"Yeah Frankie?"

I just looked at my jeans to see the strain my dick was causing them.

"Haha I understand Frankie"

He slowly tugged at my jeans until they finally gave way and he pulled them off along with my boxers, he started slowly tracing his hand on my raging hard on. He slowly placed his lips on my dick before he started sucking me off. A moan escaped my lips. He stopped and pointed at his own hard on, I took the hint and slowly took his jeans off and then his boxers. I started sucking him off. Gee started to moan with pleasure, I turned him over and grabbed the lube.

"Ready Gee?"

A moan answered my question, I covered my fingers in lube and started preparing him. I grabbed the condoms and took one and put it on.

"Wait Frankie"

He turned around and sucked me for a moment.

"Skittles" He said smiling

I laughed as he turned round again. I slowly entered him, carefully pounding him, Gee started moaning and I picked up pace, it was amazing.

"Gee I am close"

"Same here Frankie"

I pounded him a few more times before a final moan escaped my lips as we both climaxed together. I pulled out of him and took the condom off, throwing it in the bin before I lay next to Gee, we where both breathing heavily, I kissed him on the lips, before I put a pair of boxers on. Gee did the same. We both lay down again holding hands. I turned to face him.

"Frankie?"

"yeah?"

"Was that your first time?" Gee asked.

"Yeah, you" I stared blushing

"Yeah same, and it was amazing"

"It was" I said smiling

"Well I don't know about you but I'm fucking tired!" Gee said yawning

"Same!"

We got into my bed and lay facing each other, I buried my face in his neck giving him a love bite, now we both have one. We just lay there for what felt like hours I lay on Gee's chest and fell asleep. Everything was perfect.


	6. I am Sorry

Hey this isnt a chapter!

Sorry!

I am not going to write this anymore i just dont like it, i want to have diffrent POV and i just don't like writing this anymore, i may go back and update in the future, but for now that is it, if i do update this will be deleted.

Sorry!  
I am writing a new Frerard so dont worry!

Sorry guys :(


End file.
